Fast Beat: Gakuen Konoha: RE
by Allenel
Summary: Imagine Naruto...High School style. Based on Shippuden.


**TheWeirdo101: Hey all. First of all I would like to let u all know that this story is not of my own creation, but a creation of my friend who, if you look on my profile, is a friend of mine, sacredbell34.**

**Also I would like to mention that updates will be posted when possible. It won't be like 6 month waits, but it might not be like there will be an update every week. We do have school, so pressure is upon us.**

**Please leave reviews and pm me if you have any suggestions or personal compliments. Also don't leave flames unless they are constructive. One more thing, please be mature and review on your account if you have one.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (S-Sakura-Chan)**

It was depressing.

Naruto couldn't stand to sit there staring at the empty bed next to him. Everyone had gone home for summer, wanting to see their family before the new school year started. Naruto sighed. Unfortunately for him, he no one to go to. Even though Naruto got over it, he cant help but think about what it would be like to still have parent. He glanced at the picture by his dresser. It was a picture of Iruka-sensei with his hand on top of his head. He had a warm smile like he imagined a father would have in his position. At least Naruto had him to turn to.

A faint knock con his door interrupted his train of thought. Naruto got up and went to go check who was at the door. The person at the door gave him a shock. "S-Sakura-chan?

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun," Sakura said as he passed him into his room. Naruto on the other hand was blinking in surprise. What was she doing here? Wanst she supposed to be home, spending time with her family? Then he noticed Sakura's hair, which seemed to have grown longer during the summer.

"Eto...Sakura-chan. W-What are you doing here? You never came around here before." Its true, Sakura would never come around the boys dorm area, even barely anyone wwas around. She wanted to be a 'Perfect Student.'

Sakura twirled around to look at him. "I came to see you, of course." Sakura answered as if the answer was obvious. Then she blushed a little, " i wanted to tell you something"

Naruto blushed a little bit in return. 'W-What? What brought this up? Is she really gonna confess her love?' the blond- headed teen thought franticly. 'Wait a minute. Dosen't she like Sasuke? Does that mean Im better than him now?'

Sakura then took a step towards him. "I just wanted to say..."

"Yes? W-What is it?" Naruto said unsteadily, feeling his heart pound against his chest. 'Is she really gonna do it?'

Sakura then smirked.

'Huh?' Naruto could feel the mood changing.

Then she started while saying," Boss You should see your face!. It hilarious!

"Boss?" Then Naruto came to a realization. "Konahamaru?"

There was a poof of smoke and Konahamaru was standing in the place 'Sakura' was a second before. "I totally got you!" he said laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Then he stopped immediately when Naruto yanked him up by his collar off his feet yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Konahamaru was now intimidated, stuttering, " C-come on Boss, put me down." Naruto was to angry to comply still yelling. "DAMN IT KONAHAMARU! IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR MOCKING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Konahamaru then gave a weak smirk, then said," You must really like this girl huh?"

Naruto's face went bright red. "That's none of your sti…" Naruto was cut off as suddenly Konahamaru kicked off his face, out of his grip. They both stood there, staring at each other.

Then Naruto said," You've gotten better."

Konahamaru stood up straight, smiling cockily. "Of course I have! You've should've know that when the time comes, I wont be easy to beat!" He shouted. "On that day, I'll really be strong, more than you that for sure!"

"We'll just have to wait and see then huh?" Naruto challenged. The atmosphere grew more and more intense as they stood glaring at each other. That is until…

"KONAHAMARU!" a girl's voice came from down the hallway.

"Oh crap, it Moegi!" Konahamaru then grabbed his camo cloak and made an attempt (a failed one at that) to blend into the wall.

Then Moegi appeared in doorway, and then looked at the giant bump in the wall. "Good afternoon, Naruto" she said as she passed him to Konahamaru's hiding place, sighed, then with a mighty Sakura-like punch, she punched the bump which sent it flying. "What the hell took you so long?" Moegi shouted.

Konahamaru, laying on his bed dazed, muttered something that sounded like "you didn't have to punch me…"

Naruto then had déjà vu, looking at what just happened. As Moegi dragged the dazed Konahamaru by the foot, she turned around a saying,"Oh by the way, Sakura-senpai was looking for you." Then walked away with Konahamaru.

Naruto just went and closed his door, and wondered out loud " What the hell just happened?"


End file.
